Friendship madsciency: Desiny's unfolds
by B gal
Summary: based on kingdom hearts and bleedman's comics. Franny and her friends are in the world of the game. they must saved the other world to free themselves and come back home. rated for mild langue and mild blood.
1. protolouge: dreams of heart

(an: hope you like mine mega crossover fic series. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . I don't own anything but the plot, a few ocs and souress koko characters.)

A short nine year old girl was inside the water, sleeping.

She has purple hair tied in pigtales, pale-isk skin and dressed in a white short sleaved dress and long white boots.this was Franny, a mad scientist.

"_I been having werid thoughts lately_," Franny though in a trance, "_Man, are any of these for real, or not?"_

She was sinking deeper and deeper in the water. She was slowly waking up, to reviled her fire red eyes.

When she completely woke up, she found herself lying on a beach. She rubbed her head and got up. The sun's glare got into her eyes, but she blocked it with her arm. She looked around the area until something- or rather, someone- caught her eye.

It was a ten year old girl who wore a blood red hooded cape, whitch's hood was up and covered her eyes. She has brown hair, pale skin and dressed in (other then the red hooded cape) a blue t-shirt, black mini skirt, red socks and black dress shoes. She merely put her hand out.

Franny gave the girl a look of confusion, but she went to the girl. She ran in a dash.

When she got neared the girl, a giant tidal wave came from behind her. Franny gasped and tried to block it with her arm but the tidal wave gulped her up. It formed a giant water ball cacoon around her. A light glowed around her unconious body. The water ball cacoon came to the middle of the ocean and slowly sank into it.

Watching this was a nine year old girl with white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black head band in her hair, white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes. She was holding a green dog with black ears, arms, legs and tail and a zipper on it.

"Franny……"

* * *

When the water ball cacoon released, Franny was in darkness. She was slowly waking up. 

The only thing there was a white circle.

When she woke up, the white of the cirlce removed to reviled a bunch of doves and a portiride.

On the portride was an eleven girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a green striped seaveless top, brown knickers and white sandles. Behind her was a bunch of test scords, monsters, villians, mythem and a shadow figure of a boy her age.

Franny landed on the portride. She studied it a little. Then, she heard a voice.

"So much now," The voice said, "so little time... take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, can you step forward?"

Franny shrugged. Since there's isn't anything to do, she might as well play along.

When she did, three pilliars appeared in front of her, each containning their own wepond.

One of them contained a black sword with a blood red handle on it.

One was a black sheild with a blood red irkan myitary symbolm.

The last was a wand with blood red handle and a black top.

"If it'll give you form, it'll give you sternght. Chose wisely."

Franny shrugged, then grabbed the sword. She swong it a little.

"Power of a wirrior. Invinable courage. A power of great distruction. Is that the main power you seek?"

"Yes."

"Your path is set."

The sword disappeared from her hand.

"Now, what shall be your guidenace power?"

Franny grabbed the wand.

"Power of mystic. The appity to heal others. The power of magic. Is that the guidance power source?"

"Yeah, I guess," Franny said, not sound too sure.

The wand disappeared from her hand.

"You chose the power of a wirrior, the guidance of a mystic and the shield as a last resort. Is this the form you seek?"

"Yeah."

Then, the portride disappeared. Franny screamed as she fell.

* * *

After a few minutes, the falling turned into floating. She was near another portride. 

It was a three year old girl with messy brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a blue dress with white ruffles, white socks and black dress shoes. Behind her was a distroied town, a star and a heart brockened in two. On the sides of her was two creatures: One was a cute little one that looked worry, the other an evil monster.

Franny landed on the portride. The sword appeared in her hand.

"You gain the power to fight."

Franny swong the sword.

"You this to protect yourself and others."

A mutated shadow came out of nowhere. Franny got ready to fight.

"There are times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

Franny fight off the creatures. One tried to sneak up on her.

"BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Franny turned and sladed the shadow. Then a dark voip came under her. It consumed her as she tried to wiggle free.

* * *

When the darkness disappeared, she was on another portride. 

On it was a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, no arms, peach skin and dressed in a purple dress with a pink heart in the center and yellow balls on the bottom atacked to a wavy pink line, long pink socks and purple shoes. Behind her was an answearing machine and pick it signs.

On the platform was a wooden door.

"Finally, a way out of this wacked place," Franny muttered under her breath.

She went to the door, but couldn't get it opened.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Franny yelled, "The stupid freakin' door won't opened."

Then, some boxes appeared.

"Distroy the boxes and you'll opened the door."

Franny shrugged, went to the center of the platform, spun a few times and distroied all the boxes.

She went to the door and opened it.

* * *

When she went through the door, she was in a living room with a man, a woman and a boy. She felt relift. 

"They'll ask you questions. Answear them truthfully."

Franny shrugged, then went to the man.

"What do you want out of life?"

"To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?"

Franny gave him a look of confusion, then went to the boy.

"What do you fear the most?"

"I fear nonething."

The boy gave her a nervoius laugh, then back away slowly.

Franny rolled her eyes, then went to the woman.

"What's most inportant to you?"

"Friendship."

"Is friendship really that inportant?"

"You want to see rare sights, you fear nonething and you vaule your friendship. Your journy begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your adventure'll be a good one."

"Sounds good."

"The day you'll open the door is very far and very near."

Franny was then surrounded in light.

* * *

When the light cleared, Franny was on another portride. 

On it was a nine year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in the same way like the girl on the beach, only her hair was in pigtales and her dress was blue. Behind her was sweet thing, cute animals and four streams of pink, blue, green and white.

Franny fight off more mutated shadows. When she done fighting them, she saw something.

When she went near the edge, she found a stair way, each in a different color.

Franny went up them.

* * *

When she got up, Franny was on another platform with a portrid on it. 

On it was a fourteen year old girl with long pink hair, shapfire eyes, peach skin and dressed in a orange, yellow and pink dress, a yellow flower in her hair and white go go boots. Behind her was a gitar and a shadow figure of a girl her age.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."

The shadow, whitch was lanky, came out of the portride. It deloped a outline of a heart with a 'X' through it and wavy hair.

"But, don't be afraid, and don't forget..."

Franny got out her sword.

"I was never afraid," She sneered.

**FRANNY VS DARKSIDE**

**Begin battle**

Franny pulled a few combo attacks and doage all of her darkside's. Her dark side tried to smack and crush her like a bug. Franny did a series of combo attacks and distroyed it after she distroy its shadow minions.

**End battle**

The darkside colasped, then disappeared. Then, a dark voip came benight Franny and grabbed her. She tried to break free, but failed.

"Sometimes, they'll be times when everything seems hopeless."

The dark voipe almost consumed her.

"Don't be afraid, and don't forget, you'll be the one that'll find the door..."

Those were the last words Franny heard before she fell into the voip and darkness.

* * *

Franny woke up. She was breathing heavly. It only took a few minutes before she was breathing reglarly. 

She was in her bed, safe and sound.

She looked around. The girls from the beach were there, only they were in their PJs, sleeping in cots.

A brown dog was near her bedside, sleeping.

"_Only a dream,_" Franny thoughed, "_or was it?_"

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames. This isn't a parody of kingdom hearts, BTW. a side story to it.)


	2. normal preteens

Franny was looking in her window. She sighed.

"What's taking them so long?" Franny muttered.

"Why is this so inportant?"

Franny turned to see the white hair girl and the brown hair girl.

They were in the outfits from Franny's dream, only the brown hair girl had her hood down to reviled her hazzel eyes.

"You just invited them over to tell them something, that's it," The brown hair girl commented.

"Red's got a point," The white hair girl agreed.

"I know, Bell," Franny commented, "but they should be here by now."

"FRANNY!!!!!!!! Some of your friends want to see you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Red and Bell giggled.

"Tell them to come to my room."

* * *

Three preteens went in Franny's room. 

One was a ten year old boy with black hair, green eyes, a blood red scar over his eye, brown skin and dressed in a white t-shirt, blood red tie, black jeans and black dress shoes.

The second was the same age as the other boy with blonde hair in a crazy hair style, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a blue and red striped t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneaks.

The last was a girl the same age as the boys with brown hair, green eyes, peach skin and dressed in a pink 20s dress, a gold heart shaped locket with the word 'Koko' on it and a blood stain and red dress shoes.

"What do want us here for?" The brown skinned boy asked.

"I wondered why you invited George, Koko and me here?" The peach skin boy asked.

"If she invited Harold, this must be inportant," George muttered under his breath.

"Can I go on?" Franny asked.

The others nodded.

Franny then explained her dream.

**A few minutes later...**

"...So, does anyone knows what the dream ment?"

"That you played too much Kingdom Hearts?" Harold asked.

"I DIDN'T ASKED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Can we go to the mall?" Koko asked.

The others shrugged, then nodded.

"I'll raced you."

The six ran off.

* * *

The sun was setting. The six was in a tree house, watching the sunset. 

"Do you think they are different worlds?" Red asked.

"I think it'll be cool if they were," Bell said.

Franny looked at them.

"Well, technilly they are other worlds. They simplely got created by other people for TV shows, video games, books and other entertainment. Everyone thinks they are just made up, but the worlds are real."

"That was deep," Koko commented.

"I know..."

"Want to listen to a green day CD?" Red asked.

The others nodded, then listened to Green Day as they watched the sun set.

* * *

Three teens were watching the sunset on a island. 

One was a fourteen old boy with spikey brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dresssed in a red t-shirt, white vest, white gloves, a blue belt, red shorts and big yellow shoes.

the second was a fifthteen year old boy with white hair, grey eyes, pale skin and dressed in a yellow sleaveless shirt, blue jeans and white and blue sneaks.

The last was a girl the same age as the first boy with red hair, purple eyes, peach skin and dressed in a white tank top, purple skirt and white shoes.

"What'll it be lik if there were other worlds?" The white hair boy asked.

"I don't know, but it'll awsome if they were," The girl said.

"I don't know if they are any," The spikey hair boy said, "but if they were, I want to see them all."

The teens wartched the sun set, pondering that thought.

* * *

A humaniode mouse was sitting in a thrown. Then, a yellow dog gave him a message.

The mouse opened it to see a picture of Franny, Geroge, Harold, Koko and the spikey hair boy.

He looked into the star filled sky.

"It has begon..."


End file.
